IT'S A SPACY JOB, BUT SOMEONES GOTTA DO IT
by Gojyosgirl214
Summary: THIS IS A SM YOU KNOW WHAT SM STANDS FORAND ST ST SANDS FOR STAR TREK VOYAGERSERENA GETS TAKEN FROM EARTH AND SHE ENDS UP ON VOYAGER WILL SHE AND THE CREW GET BACK TO EARTH READ AND FIND OUT : R&R PLEASE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU


A Sailor Moon/Star Trek Voyager Crossover  
  
IT'S A SPACEY JOB-BUT SOME ONES GOTTA DO IT  
  
It was a fascinating and wonderful world the deep space holds for man kind to explore but what better job that can do for Star Track Voyager to do they were really equipped to do the job but then again they were already equipped before they left earth to explore the galaxy it was full of wonderful life and full of interesting curiosity to wonder what awaits them in that deep space but they were determine to find out.  
It had been 1 year sense they got sucked into the nebula and they spent what seemed and eternity trying to find there way home to earth but Captain Katherine Janeway refuses to give up along with her crew they journeyed the deep and dangerous space to find there way home, "Report Mr. Paris" "Nothing on raider Captain" "Captain shall we continue the journey?" "Yes Tuvock maintain your position for earth" "Yes Captain" ********  
On earth Serena was running late for school like always no big surprise there but thank her lucky stars she made it on time and saved from getting detention from her teacher "well well well Serena you finally made it on time" "Yes!! Sigh" "Hey Serena you wanna come with me after school today to see the new arcade?" "Can't make it Mina Sorry"  
After School Serena and her Friends (and when I mean friends I mean all of them) were headed to Ray's Cherry Hill Temple fore home work discussion of course like always they were asking Ami for help and she gave it no doubt about that "Hey Ami help me Please!" "Ok ok hold on Serena" "hey everyone be quite for a moment please" "Hun what is it Trista?" "I don't know but I feel like some thing is going to happen right know" "oh Trista nonsense there had not been trouble all day today" "No you guys she's right I feel it too"  
Serena and the rest of the girls went silent for a moment then something happened like Ray and Trista for told a bright light came down and shined on Serena, Serena started to get pulled up she was so frightened she did not know what to do but just stand there like a helpless child and cried "guys HELP ME! AHHHHH!!!" "SERENA OH NO PRINCESS" Darien happened to be walking up with rini when they saw the bright light they ran towards it only long enough to see Bunny disappear out of Cherry Hill Temple "MOMMY NOOOO" "SEREEEENA"  
Serena woke up in a unusual ship "Hun where am I?" "You are in my ship" "Hun who? Who are you? Why did you Kidnap me?" "Patients Patients your Questions will be answered here in a minute" "by the way my name is Tulla I dump material waste here in this galaxy so I wont have to deal with any more" "Why? Don't other people live here to?" "Just Alien Creatures that lived here for over a sentry" "WHAT? Don't you care about them?" "No there life means nothing to me" "and you kidnapped me to share this with me?" "Why no silly girl I Kidnapped you to do some reasurch on you?" "Look Tulla I.." Serena's sentence was cut off short because she was taken back to her chambers. ******* Back on Earth the scouts were trying to figure out how to go after Serena "ok guys for all we know Serena could be dead by now" "I don't think so Lita" "why is that Ami?" "Because if serena was dead then Rini would have disappeared by now" "that's right because Rini is Serena's daughter or should I say future daughter then she would have disappeared alright" "we need to find out where she was taken" "Hey every one I got a reading on that strange light that took Serena" "well Luna?" "It looks like it came from a space ship" "A SPACE SHIP?" "yeah a space ship" "can you pin point the location on where the space ship is?" "I think so but it will take some time...There got it" "well?" "That's strange" "what?!" "It seems like the space ship is not from this space it seems like it came from the deep space" "then that's were we need to go that's were Serena is!" "I hope we get her back soon" "don't worry Darin we will" then with that the scouts used there scout power to beem into space and started to travel looking for Serena" *****  
Back in the old raggit space ship Serena awoke to find herself in a strange holding facility she got up and walked right to the door to see if it would open and to her surprise it open at that chance she ran to the emergency escape ship and took off now she didn't know how to fly one so she did her best but it was not an easy escape she was of course chased by the big ship "ohh which button to call for help" Serena thought to herself as her ship was being attacked then she did it she hit the contact button "Hello can any one hear me? Please any one Help me"  
On Voyager B'Elanna Torris was watching the monitors for Seven of nine when she heard the stress call "B'Elanna to the bridge" "go ahead B'Elanna" "Captain we are receiving a stress signal" "On screen" "yes Captain" they did as they were told "This is Captain Katherine Janeway we are receiving your stress signal who is this?" "My name is.." Serena didn't get to finish because her ship fell under attack "Ahhhhhhhh PLEASE HELP ME" then it went static "Captain we lost the signal" "Tuvock can you get a lock on her?" "Yes Captain" "do it beam her to sick bay" "she's in sick bay captain" "good Chickota lets go greet our gust shall we?" "Yes Ma'am"  
The doctor was seeing to her wounds as she was in a deep slumber then that's when the captain and commander showed up in sick bay "status doctor" "well its going good, her wounds seems to be healing just fine she should be waking up now" that's when all of a sudden they heard a groan "well captain looks like our patient is coming two" "oh were am I?" "Easy you're in sick bay the ship you were in was attacked" "oh that's right I was trying to escape because he kidnapped me form my home" "and were do you exactly live?" "Earth" "EARTH?" Serena looked at them for a split second then responded to them "yeah earth why?" "because we are trying to get back to earth" "oh" "by the way I am Captain Janeway and this is my first officer Commander Chickota what is your name?" "my name is Serena" "Serena?!" "yeah" "that is a nice name I like it" "thank you" "we are having a lunch break here in minute if you care to join us in the mess hall" "alright thank you" then the captain and the commander left sick bay.  
Serena was finally released from sick bay and she did she joined the captain in the mess hall and she met a lot of new faces there as well "OH WOW THIS PLACE IS AMAZING" "I know isn't it though" "Hun who are you?" "Oh forgive me my name is Neliux and I am the ship's chef and you?" "My name is Serena" "Serena?" "Yeah you got a problem with that name?" "Oh no it's just that I had heard that name from some where before but I can't put my finger on it" Serena just looked at him then brought her head over to the sound of some one calling her and it was Janeway "Serena were over here come on theirs some one I like you to meet" "who?" "You'll see" the captain led Serena over to the table and she introduced Serena to her people" "this is B'Elanna, Tom, Harry, Seven, Tuvock, of course you know Chickota and that person over there is Neliux guys this is Serena" "nice to meet you Serena" "like wise I'm sure"  
Hours had passed and they seemed to be getting aquatinted with each other when the ship fell under attack "Captain the ship is under attack" "tell me some thing I don't know" "captain were being hailed" "On Screen" they did "this is captain Janeway how can I help you Tulla" "Hand over the girl" "Why I don't know what you are talking about!" "Don't play dumb with me your ship made contact with her ship" "You are not getting her is that understood?" "oh no captain I will have her you wait" "well there she is" "SERENA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ARE NOT ALOWED ON BRIDGE UNLESS YOU ARE TOLD!" "Oh I am sorry I did not know please forgive me" "that's alright just don't let it happen again ok?" "ok I will not" "well Serena is it, there you are" "Hun you again" "that's right and I want you to come back to my ship" "No now you listen Tulla I don't know why you are doing this but I cannot allow you to dump any more toxic waist in this space and let you kill innocent people or creatures for your own needs is that understood?" "you are in no position to tell me what to do" and with that Tulla beamed on to the ship Voyager with many of his people and took over the ship and kept every one in the same holding facility "Captain any ideas?" "No not really" they stood in silence until Neliux spoke up "Now I know where I heard that name Serena from" every one looked at him and then tom spoke up "of course Neliux from the mess hall" "No tom not from the mess hall" "then where Neliux we all like to know" "well ok" then Neliux turned to Serena and started to speak to her "so tell me was your mother named Queen Serenity?" Serena got a big surprise out of that "Y- Yes how did you know" "I knew it then your real name is Serenity as well" he went over to Serena and knelt on one knee "I knew it you are the Silver Millenniums little moon princess Priness Serenity or should I say the Silver Millenniums next Queen Neo-Queen Serenity. Everybody looked at him then looked at Serana then one of them spoke up "now Neliux, I'm sorry about him he likes to fantasize a lot" "No he's right" everyone looked at her then she looked at the doctor and spoke to the doctor" "doctor do you still have my locket you kept when I was injured?" "Yes why?" "Because I will need it" The doctor handed her the locked and she took it "you might want to step back" everyone took one step back, then she opened the locket and out popped a Silver Emperium Crystal and the crystal began to flash and then the light was gone and Serena's School uniform completely disappeared leaving behind a white gown with what looked like butterfly wings coming from the back and out to both sides a moon symbol was left in the middle of her fore head and a crown on her head, everyone saw this and awed in amazement and Neliux was the first to come over and he knelt in front of her, she looked down upon him and stared at him smiled and spoke "Neliux arise you do not have to Neal for me" "But you are the Queen I must Neal for you it's a sign of respect" "No you serving my mother out of love and freedom and respect is all the respect I want from you" and with that Neliux got up and the captain came over to her and spoke "Your Highness we will do everything in our power to help you home" Serena looked at her then everyone else as they Knelt down she smiled and then spoke "Thank you but my gardens are already on their way infact they are right out side" They got up and looked over towards the door then with a sudden flash one of the evil gards came in and was Knocked unconscious the whole crew looked down upon him then towards the door to 10 beings come inside one of them spoke and to there surprise it was the pinked haired little girl "MOMMY" "Rini" her daughter ran into her Mothers arms but the others Just Knelt to her and they all spoke at once "MY QUEEN" Serena looked at then smiled and then spoke to them "Welcome to the star ship voyager my nine Worriers Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto" then she turned towards Darien and then spoke to him "and you King Edymone welcome to Voyager" he just looked at her and took her in his arms and held her tight and spoke softly in her ear "I am so glad you are safe my love, My queen" with all of this commotion they didn't see the attacker from above.  
Lucky for them the Captain happened to look up and see the attacker aiming right for Serena she looked up and looked back at Serena then with a sudden gasp she yelled "SERENA LOOK OUT" the captain jump right into the lazier but the lazier was stopped by Pluto's staff that saved both Serena and the Captain they looked at Pluto and smiled "Pluto you saved us both" "of course my Queen I could not allow you to die nor the captain by the way are you ready to go home Princess?" "Yeah I am just let me say good bye to my friends" Serena turned around to say good bye "good bye my friends I hope you make it back to earth some day" As bunny said this Pluto had gotten an idea "my Queen with your permission I could use my staff to create a big gate that would take us and the Voyager crew straight to earth" "you would do that for use?" "Of course you who saved the Princess or should I say the future Queen Neo-Queen Serenity deserve a reword that is if it is ok with the Queen I can do it" "Yes Pluto you have my full Permission to do it" "thank you" Pluto rose her staff in the air and out in space opened a giant door that led them to earth as soon as they got to earth the first thing captain Janeway did was contact the Star Trek Nemesis base and boy were they glad to hear from them Janeway and the Crew Bid farewell to there new found friends and went on there separate ways and was never heard from or seen again until later and they all live together Happily and Peacefully on earth.  
THE END 


End file.
